The Halfling
by zapraptoe
Summary: Yi is a Halfing (Half Angel, Half Demon). Escaping from a horrifying and cruel laboratory all alone, he heads to the volcanic region of Lanox, as its his parents' last wish. There under a bad circumstances, he meets then joins the El Search Party. What could happen with the Party and this volatile mix? Hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own Elsword

Thank you for reading this story. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Prologue- A Spark<p>

"Get back here! You cannot escape!" The scientists yell at us.

We're running for our lives, obviously we are not coming back. Ever since I was born we've been planning the escape. We aren't just going to give up. We were never yours to keep and tamper with.

"Come on, we're almost out!" My father yells. The door ahead of us starts to close. My mother notices immediately and disperses into smoke. She rematerializes right under it, and holds it up for me and dad. We go under continue running forward.

"Come back here now!" The scientists yell even more angrily. How dare they think we're their little pets?

"Don't talk to us like we're your pets!" My mother yells back. She holds up the door with one hand, and with the other she sends a wave of smoke towards the scientists, blinding and choking them. Within seconds she's again running beside us. We see a door leading to the outside.

"Freedom!" I yell overjoyed. I've never been outside before but have I have heard all the news of what has been going on. The Nasod threat, Hamel's invasion, and any other recent events. We get outside, and I take my first breath of pure fresh air. It feels wonderful. I look around and see a giant forest right outside this monstrous laboratory.

"Come on, this is not time to celebrate!" Dad says sternly. He runs towards the fence barricading us from the outside. He holds out his hand and emits a laser. It slowly starts to cut through the fence.

"How long will it take to cut through the fence?" My mother impatiently asks keeping a look out for any hostiles. All of sudden, a large white pod falls onto the field. I stare at it for a second, then it assembles into a giant robot. It was had the body of a regular human, but was bigger than all of us. In its head was one of the scientists.

"Give me a few more minutes. Just hold that thing off!" Dad yells back. I jump towards the robot, and yell "Ember Rush". I focus smoke in my hands and send a wave of dark gas toward the robot. It engulfs it and I send a small spark, igniting the gas and creating a large explosion. The robot fall to ground, where I stand directly on its chest. I hold out my hands and manifest my dual kamas. I then use the sickles to cut off the arms and legs, then gut the chest.

"That one is out." I say. Then suddenly I get heavily electrocuted. I fall toward the ground when mom suddenly catches me.

"Dammit, Yi are you okay? That awful man is going to get it." Mom says before she teleports to the head, ripping it off and dragging the scientist out. She holds him by his collar and disintegrates him in her clutch. As she killed the bastard, I recover from the experience and see more pods coming towards us.

"Shit. More pods incoming!" I yell to dad. I instantly know we'll be overrun if the pods manage to land. In response I hold up my hands focusing spatial energy. "Nega Void" I yell as I create a giant blue vortex, sending the pods to another dimension. However, I miss two pods and they land forming into the robots. Mom signals me to take the one on the left, while she takes the right. I nod, then rush towards the robot, kamas drawn. I slice through the legs with one and teleport above the head, throwing the other. It slices through head and impales another one of the bastards in his head. The robot then exploded, and caught the second one in it. I land to see Mom right next to me, admiring the destruction.

"Nice job Yi!" Mom exclaims. "Just in time, your father just finished the hole." I turn to see the hole finally finished. We run to the hole, dad signals me to go through. I get through and was to run into the forest, but I see my parents were inside the dome.

"Come on guys, we're free." I say. But, they shake their heads.

"Yi, we have to stay to protect you. We'll kill as many of those assholes as we can. But you have to run." Mom says as more pods start to come.

"Go Yi. Use your wings and fly out of here." Dad says as the robots start to form.

I stutter start to tear up, "B bu but. W we're f-family."

"GO!" They both yell. Knowing I had to go, I took a deep breath and stood toward the forest. I focused my power toward and manifested majestic, pure black, feathery wings.

"That's my boy. And remember, head straight to Lanox. That's where you will find your true power." Dad says tearing up. I take a step and start to flap my wings. I start to gain some ground and start to fly into the forest.

"Go son. And remember, be noble to the innocent and merciless to the guilty. Angel and demon's code." Mom says with a lovely grin.

"I'll never forget you both. I love you." I yell in their direction as they slowly disappear into the background. Lanox, here I come.


	2. Clashes

Thank you reading! Here are the job classes for the El Search Party.

Elsword- Infinity Sword

Aisha- Elemental Master

Raven- Veteran Commander

Rena- Night Watcher

Add- Lunatic Psyker

Elesis- Blazing Heart

Eve- Code: Battle Seraph

Chung- Deadly Chaser

Ara- Asura

Disclaimer- I do not own Elsword

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Clashes<p>

(Elsword's POV)

"That's the fifth demon village to be destroyed. Who or what is doing this?" I said as I analyzed the map. In a matter of days, multiple demon camps have suddenly been found brutally demolished. We scouted and looked for any traces of what did this, but by the time we get there, all there was left are the corpses of demons and buildings in ruin. All the info we have on the person, is that they wield some sort of fire orientated power. I look up and give Raven a serious stare.

"Send out Aisha, Lu, and Ciel to investigate the recently wrecked camp. Maybe they'll find traces of what did this."

Raven nods and goes out of the room. Add comes in with a bar of chocolate, walks to my location. I never liked the guy. It was mostly because of all the tests he wanted to perform on Eve. But as he is part of the team, I had to deal with it.

"Hey idiot, what are you looking at?" He asks with big smile. Apparently he didn't like me very much either, because I was the guy who destroyed the Altera Core and the Nasods. I have no regrets for doing that.

"The map of destroyed demon camps. What are you doing, psycho?"

"Eating chocolate. What else would I be doing?"

"Thinking of tests to do on Eve. And whatever else you do."

"Do really think all I do is sit and think about tests. I have a life to, imbecile.

I summon a miniature version of Conwell inches from his face. Likewise, all of his Dynamos are inches from me, crackling with electricity and ready to shoot. We're both staring at each other, ready to kill. However, we both knew that this would end horribly, we both withdraw our weapons.

"We'll settle this later." Add says with a smirk. He walks out, and Raven returns looking at Add, then at me. Raven had mixed feelings about Add, but he really creped out by the way Add looked at his Nasod arm.

"What happened?" He says shaking his head.

I reply with, "Add and I are going to duel later today. Did you tell the three to head out?"

"Yes, I did. Oh, and you two can duel after we find who's destroying the camps."

….

….

(Aisha's POV)

We arrive at the camp, shortly after Raven instructs us to. It's in complete shambles. Golems are all over broken thousands of pieces, buildings are pounded into rubble. Any centaurs we find are plagued with a mass of brutal scorch marks. We look around for any evidence of other presences, but we don't find anything useful. I plan to tell them it's time to head back, but Lu says something interesting.

"I know what did this." Ciel and I look her at in astonishment. "A Scorch Demon. They're one of the most brutal types of demons, and wield the element of smoke. Just looking at their handiwork, you can see that their battle-style is filled with relentless beat down and mass burning. I used to know a Scorch Demon, but she has long disappeared." The former demon queen says scratching her head. "But it doesn't make sense. Why would a demon hunt other demons?"

"I guess it could be that they were betrayed, like you were." Ciel calmly replies. "Or the demons could have killed someone close to them. Or maybe they were converted into helping the humans."

Before we can find more reasons, we see a big red explosion a few miles from here. We drop all the talk, and rush toward the wreckage. We get there to see a camp the size of a small village completely destroyed. Lu was right it being a Scorch Demon. Several of the tents were on fire, and any creatures we found were covered with tons of bruises. But as we ventured further we came across a startling discovery. Tents were either missing from their spots, or covered with thin lines of energy. The creatures had covered multiple blue cuts that were deep in their skin. We then saw the leader of the camp, pierced through the heart with blue energy around the wound.

"Um guys. You need to see this." Lu and I heard Ciel. We ran to see an incubus impaled to the wall. He was on fire, and had blue energy swords in his arms, legs, and chest keeping him up. Above were the words "The Guilty must be punished".

"No. No. No. No. It can't be. A Void Angel." Lu stammers. I look at her in confusion. She notices and replies. "Void Angels are one of the most dangerous types of angels. They can manipulate space and create their own dimensions. They're very precise and never leave a target alive. Their specialty, however, are their skill with lasers. If one teamed up with a Scorch Demon, the results could be catastrophic.

All of a sudden, I feel a surge of power traveling north from our location. It has to be one of the duo. I teleport toward the location, leaving the others behind. I get to where I felt the power source, and I see a guy about my age heading toward the forest. He's wearing a blackish gray hoodie, with black leather fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Hey you! We need to talk!" I yell at him. He doesn't respond and continues walking. I get angry and send a small bolt of lightning to get his attention. It works but in the wrong way. He turns around and I see his pure red eyes. He rushes at an alarming speed towards me. "Chain Burst!" I yell, as I shoot a multitude of fireballs towards him. However, he does something I didn't expect. He disperses into smoke then rematerializes back into his regular form. He does this many times to dodge all my fireballs.

Still rushing towards, he then attacks by emitting a blue laser from his right hand. I react with another bolt lightning. They cancel each other out, and he jumps to reach me. In response, I create a golem out of stone and order it to subdue him. He again does something unexpected. He calmly says "Ember Rush" as breathes out a dark gas towards my golem. He then sets it off with a small spark, creating an explosion and destroying my golem. Then he appears through the thick smog, and restrains my hands. I get a good look at his face, and see his sweet light chocolate brown skin. I don't see his mouth or face as they are covered by a black mask, fashioned in the same way as the Caluso warriors. I look into his eyes, and see they are filled with anger and rage.

He comes closer to my face, and roars in the voice of an enraged animal. I close my eyes and wait for him to finish me, but he doesn't. He just stares at me, and his eyes change from a bloody red to a calming blue. He gasps at what he just did, and loosens his grip on me. The guy quickly helps me up, and moves a good distance away from me. He doesn't know what say, as he nearly killed me.

"I'm so very sorry." He says with all seriousness. "Are you" He doesn't get to finish the sentence, as Lu suddenly appears and gives him devastating punch from her gauntlet. He goes flying and crashes through four trees. When the dust clears he's unconscious and lying on a tree branch.

"Why did you do that?!" I angrily ask Lu.

"He's dangerous. You can talk to him when we get home. Anyway, which was he? The Void Angel or the Scorch Demon?"

I look at Lu, with fear and excitement. "Both."


	3. A Flaming Passion

Chapter 2- A Flaming Passion

(Yi's POV)

For a second, everything seemed hazy. All I remembered seeing was a face, then a flash of blue, then I was out like a light. My vision slowly recovers and apparently I'm in a big tent, with a large map depicting the locations of demon camps I destroyed. I look down and see I'm strapped to chair, being held down by blue ethereal chains.

"Hmm, let's see how much you can take." I say looking at the chains. "Demon's Rage!" I yell as I set myself on fire. The chains stay unharmed, but I continued to focus and made the flames hotter, turning them from bloody red to an almost pure black. The chains then started crack. Excitement and joy flow through me as the cracks spread further.

"He's breaking through the chains. We can't let him escape!" I hear a little girl's voice scream. I look across the room and see a tall man and two girls come into the tent. The man wore a bluish black suit with white gloves, and had two gun-blade sheaths on his belt. He looked human, but had a four star motif on his forehead, and had demon ears. I instantly recognized the very short girl as a demon, because of her horns, tail, ears, and gauntlets. She had the resemblance to that of a doll, but that was probably because of her cute little blue and black dress, with a little crown on her head.

Then, I remembered she was the one who knocked me out, and I amplify the flames even higher, making them turn pure black. The third girl I recognized as the one I nearly killed. I didn't get to see her for very long, but her appearance was easy to remember. Her ponytail hairstyle was purple, wore it with her white, purple, and pink dress/skirt. On her hands I saw brown gloves, which surprisingly match the rest of her appearance. In her left hand was a white and pink staff with small angel wings.

"Hydro Surge!" she yelled as used her free hand, and shot a heavy stream of water at me. However, it instantly evaporated the moment it touched my flames. They grimaced as the cracks grew even further, and some of the chains snapped. The man, then looked at me with a grin and grabbed his white gun-blade from sheath and aimed it at me.

"Flame of the Devil!" he yelled as he shot a flaming bullet at me, hitting the chains and setting them ablaze with a dark blue flame. It fought with my flames, for about a minute, before engulfing them and me. Seeing it worked, he smothered the flames and signaled the demon girl. In response, she closed her eyes and said a quiet incantation. The chains suddenly reformed, and more suddenly arose from them.

I snarl at them, and the demon girl smirked.

"Oh good. You're finally awake. I've got many questions." I hear male teenager say. Then eight more heavily armed people come into the tent. Realizing I'm not getting out of here, I say the first thing that pops into my head.

"Shit."

(Elsword's POV)

"Hello, my name is Elsword. What's your name?" I ask him. He doesn't seem too pleased to held captive, but we need to know his intentions. Might as well try to make him feel a little safe.

"You smell." He says staring at me with ocean blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, you smell." I come back with.

"No," He replies looking back down at the ground," you smell of Dark El. Demons have a nose for the stuff, and I smell the stench on about three of you, but one is very faint. I smell it mostly on you, as if you went swimming in it."

I get somewhat frightened for second. How did he know that Eve, Add, and I used the Dark El? Well whatever, this demon better start talking or we're going to start taking more "persuasive" measures.

"Halfling." He says looking at me with a smile, "I'm a Halfling, if you were wondering, and I know you are. A Halfling is a hybrid of angel and demon origins. My father was a Void Angel, and my mother was a Scorch Demon. And Yes, I can read your thoughts. Basic powers of any angel type. Also, my name is Yi."

This "Yi" was really ticking me off. How he nearly escaped Lu's chain prison, I have no idea, but it proves he's very skilled. But, what is he doing in Lanox?

"My parents told me to go to Lanox." Yi responds with an emotionless smile, "Apparently, I have a special ability and the Light and Dark priestesses can show me what it is. That's why I went to the multiple demon camps, trying to find information, but since their evil and all, I kill em. By the way, what's with the map of camps I destroyed? You guys my fan club?"

"No, we're not your fan club. We're the El Search Party."

Suddenly, his eyes lit up, "I've actually been looking for you guys. The camps were also to get your attention. You guys seem to on point with finding the two priestesses. I want to come along."

We all look at him like he's insane. How we can trust such a moody and destructive person? What if he was in an alliance with the demons or any of our other enemies?

"If I wanted to kill you guys, you would all be dead by now." He says reading our thoughts again.

I exchange looks with everyone, but Eve, since I wouldn't get a reaction. Raven, Sis, and Chung don't trust him. Ara, Add, Lu, Ciel, and I have mixed feelings about having him along. Aisha is the only fine with him, despite him nearly killing her.

I sigh, "You can come along, but we got our eye on you."

I signal Lu to let him, and she snaps her fingers. The chains disperse into thin air, and he gets up, stretching.

"Thanks, you won't regret it."


	4. Yi's Job Class

_Hey guys. I'm going to start with Yi's 1__st__ Job Class pretty soon. I want your opinion on which class we should do. Please post in the reviews which you would like to see. The class with the most votes gets in._

* * *

><p><strong>Yi's Job Class- Halfling<strong>

**Rift Halfling (Light Path)** - Specializing in Void Angel skills, Yi utilizes his father's abilities to become a Rift Halfling. Using these abilities, he gains the ability to Rift Walk, switching between his own dimension and the real world at will. He also begins to lean towards his scythe-man-ship. Appearance-wise his normally gray hoodie will have blue lines all over it. His normally ruffled hair will be more orderly and his eye color will stay blue. His wings gain a lighter color, turning into a gray set of wings.

Personality- Yi grows more patient and calm. He also warms up to the others and is more up front about his feelings. He controls his temper and his outbursts with more finesse.

Backstory- As the travels with the El Party continued, Yi realizes his angel ancestry grants him an advantage of the demons. He starts to train his void powers, and discovers the creation of his own dimension. The dimension renders him invulnerable to any attacks, and allows him go through large groups of demons without a scratch. He uses the dimension and his new abilities to fight the demons, now being known as the **Rift Halfling**.

**Ash Halfling (Dark Path) **- Using the skills of Scorch Demon, the Ash Halfling utilizes the brutal powers of fire and smoke. Yi's physically prowess has expanded, with his fighting speed and combat skills. He also specializes in the use of chain weapons. With his appearance, his hoodie becomes pure black, and his eyes become red. On both of his arms, chains are stationed. His wings become more leathery and are a brownish red.

Personality- In using his mother's path, Yi becomes more hot-tempered and merciless. He becomes more prone to his violent outbursts and becomes more possessive of Aisha. Yi also grows more hostile to those who make fun of his lineage, or the El Search Party.

Backstory- As the El Party continues to fight the demons, Yi feels outmatched by the demon's power. In order to match up with his enemies, he focuses on strengthening his demonic powers. Soon, he trains enough to best an entire army of demons. People see his use of smoke and power and dub him the **Ash Halfling**.

**Nega Halfling (Transform Class)** - Through the use of Dark El, both of Yi's lineage abilities are dramatically increased. As a Nega Halfling, his powers are infused with the dark energy. He also uses energy weapons instead of his usual kamas. With his appearance, his hoodie becomes streaked with purple lines. His eye color has now turned lavender, and his wings emit a dark, and petrifying aura.

Personality- As a drawback of the Dark El, Yi becomes slightly more sadistic. He also becomes colder towards most people, except the El Search Party. He spends most of his time training or meditating. His urges are more controlled but are instead initiated when someone close to him is hurt.

Backstory- Throughout his journeys with the El Party, Yi notices the common use of Dark El on multiple creatures. He realizes the use of the dark energy can turned ordinary creatures into savage, and mindless creatures. He realizes that the Dark El has taken no mind-warping effect on the demons who use it. Taking advantage of his demon lineage, Yi asks the village alchemist Faceoff to fuse the dark energy within him. It works and his abilities become infused with the energy, dramatically growing more powerful. The people of Lanox marvel at the use of his dark powers, and start to call him the **Nega Halfling**.


	5. Fighting Styles

_Hey guys, I'm back. Thank you all for reading this fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it! I would also like to thanks all the followers, and please review to help better the story. Since it only came to two votes, I have decided to let one more chapter before the subclass is chose. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Fighting Styles<p>

(Yi POV)

"Damn, it's good to be free." I say getting out the tent, and taking a deep breath of air. Stretching out my arms, I start to walk towards the burnt forest region. I'm feeling pissed about earlier, so I'm going to go beat the crap out of something.

"Hey, where are you going?" a scattered guy voice says. I turn to see a guy dressed in a purple brawler outfit, surrounded by six small nasod-like machines. I didn't know him that well or basically at all, but I knew he was sort of crazy. Though a pink line of energy coming from your eye to the end of your face, sets off a vibe.

"Uh, I'm going camp hunting." I casually reply.

He gives me a weird look and shrugs, "I'm coming along. I have to see how you fight."

I shrug back and take a sniff of air, trying to catch the scent of any Dark El. The only scent I can pick up is the swordsman's, and a very faint one from him.

"Can you move back a little bit?" I ask hesitantly, "I need to get some elbow room."

He steps a few feet back, then I take a deep breath. I focus energy to my back, and manifest my wings. I hear gasps and look back to half of the El Party with their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Did you guys really think I was lying?"

Feeling awesome and invincible, I look to sky and then ascend. Once I can touch the clouds, I sniff the air once more. I get many scents, some strong and some weak. Judging from the different amount of odors coming in certain directions, I predict there about two more camps left. Well, it's about to be one camp.

I get ready to leave, but suddenly remember that the brawler wanted to come along. Knowing I'm on thin ice with the group, I release my wings and plummet towards the ground. Once I'm in clear sight of the party, I spin mid-air and teleport right in the middle of the group.

"Wassup?" I ask, noticing they're all staring at the sky, wondering where I was. I then get a harsh scolding from the Elsword's sister, talking about how that was arrogant, a misuse of my powers, and idiotic. By the time she ended, I was holding a lot laughter, and immediately cracked up as soon as she left.

"You sure are crazy." says the brawler smirking.

"Good, you know my top characteristic." I jokingly reply, "By the way, what's your name, dude?"

"Add."

"Well Add, can you fly? Cause there's a camp northeast from here." I say smiling and manifesting my wings again.

"Race you." He says levitating using purple energy spheres emitting from his hands.

Getting ready to fly into burnt forest I smirk at Add, "Try to keep up."

…

We land right in front of the camp, then I'm overwhelmed with demon odors. I stare and see multiple types, the mass of shadow monsters, succubae, glitter monsters, wyverns, gargoyles, and incubi. This is the largest camp I've seen so far.

"Wait, am I doing this alone?" I ask Add, "Cause you got to record my battle style?"

"Yep."

"Sucks for you. Prepare for a stunning display of awesomeness."

I teleport right in the center of the camp, and get stared at by everything that moved.

"You all are fucking idiots!" I yell at the top of my lungs. As they rush towards me, I teleport on a wyvern's back. I then emit smoke from my hands and apply them to the creature's eyes, blinding it and making it fly everywhere.

"Start recording, it's about to get crazy up in here!"

(Add POV)

I knew this guy was crazy, but not this crazy. I use my Dynamos to zoom in on him to see what he was doing, and boy did I get a result. Yi was blinding the wyvern with smoke, and forcing it fly and shoot meteors like mad. The meteors then ran to the earth, and either setting tents ablaze or hitting and burning the demons.

"GERONIMO!" I hear Yi yell as he dives from wyvern, firing a laser for his right hand. The laser engulfs the beast and vaporizes it. Still in the air, he snipes all the remaining wyverns and gargoyles. All of a sudden he vanishes in a small burst of red light, and reappears next to an incubus, stabbing it in the heart with a glowing blue dagger. My Dynamos showed it was a spatial construct. As creature dropped dead, he teleports to a shadow charger and brutally beats it to death with smoke infused punches and kicks.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" he yells to me and teleports. He was absolutely right. In an instant, he became a blur on the battlefield. At one moment he was slicing a glitter in half with his kamas, the next he was on top of an incubus, snapping its neck. Not even my Dynamos could keep up with his speed. Within minutes, the whole camp was reduced to ashes and rubbles. He then appeared in the middle of the wreckage, looked around, and stretched.

"That went well. You want get something, I'm starving?" Yi casually asked as shadow walker attempted to ambush him, claws extended.

"Look out!" I yell as I activate my Nasod Armor and blink towards the monster. I send a barrage of punches, and send a final one the sends it flying. Yi then teleports to the flying monster and sends it to the ground with a flaming spin kick. But, despite the heavy damage, it gets back up. In an instant, Yi suddenly appears in front of the beast, effortlessly dodging the strikes and returning with his own. Then, with a flaming roundhouse kick, he sent it flying.

"Well, that was frustrating." I say as we head into the forest. We then hear a growl and turn back to see the walker back up again.

"Damn it, why won't you go down?" We say at the same time.

"Let's end it with this last attack." I say looking at Yi for a second and he nods. We lock arms and he throws me in the air.

Once I get a clear angle of the shadow monster I yell, "Quake Buster!" and kick a large electrical blast formed by my Dynamos towards it. On the ground, Yi charges a large mass of spatial energy says "Void Assault" and unleashes a large beam of energy. They collide and produce a giant explosion, finally killing the beast.

"That was awesome!" He yells as I land on the ground, right next to him, "We got to do this more often!"

As he walked into the burnt forest, I say something that stops him in his tracks, "You hesitated."

"What do you mean?" Yi asks with a fearful voice.

"When you saw my Quake Buster, you had a look of fear or relapse, and hesitated to use your attack. Why was that?"

He sighs and pulls off his hoodie, revealing his short fuzzy hair. He then pulls down his face mask, showing two scars on each of his cheeks.

"I don't have the best experience with electricity. I hate it more than anything. I also fear more than almost anything."

"Well, I can help you with that. What's the problem?"

"Don't want to talk about it. Let's get back, the others are probably worried about us." he says summoning his wings again. He takes off in a hurry, not wanting to continue this conversation. Using my plasma, I easily catch up to him. Knowing he will probably do anything to stay away from it, I decide not to speak of it. Everyone has a secret I guess.

We get back to the camp, where we spot Raven and Chung.

"Good you guys here, and are in one piece." Raven says as we land, "We're heading out."

"Where are we going?" Yi asks with a sparkle in his eyes.

Raven smirks," A spa called the Phantasmal Geysers."

* * *

><p><em>That's it for this chapter. Hoped you liked, and sorry for taking so long. Please review.<em>


	6. I Hate Water

_Hey guys, welcome back. This chapter was inspired by the song "From Finner" by Of Monsters and Men. Great band, you should check them out. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the game Elsword, just Yi and the story._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - I Hate Water<p>

(Third Person View)

Yi looked at Raven, deeply depressed. He wanted to go to a giant arena, not a spa. Honestly, he felt somewhat insulted that his first mission with the El Team was to a spa. He felt that he had more potential to do more than go on a lousy spa run.

"A spa. We're going to a SPA!" He asked somewhat frustrated.

"Yes. We got some Intel on two shady characters entering there. They seem to have demonic characteristics and we want to see what they're up to."

Add, trying to be the nice guy, placed his hand on Yi's shoulder, then patted his back. He wasn't the best people-person, but it seemed that Yi was as "damaged" as he was. It looked they both needed something to comfort them.

"Also," Raven added with a smile, "we found the Light and Dark priestesses. You'll meet them after we're done with the spa."

The right sleeve of Yi's hoodie literally caught on fire, the second Raven said that. He actually didn't notice until Add fake-coughed and pointed it out. Upon realizing this, he casually shook his arm until the flames died down. His hoodie, however, was still in perfect condition, with only a small amount of ashes.

"Yeah," Yi remarked with a nervous smile under his mask, "it happens when I get excited. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head out."

Raven shook his head, "We actually send out the teams in about groups of five. You, Chung, Elsword, Aisha, and Add will be going to the spa. The rest and I will keep watch over the city, until you get back."

Yi glanced at Chung, and received a cold, piercing stare. He could see why prince guy didn't trust him. Demons had taken over his home of Hamel, and he was part demon. And they knew little about him.

"I heard that Chung." Yi said, somewhat pissed. Then, just as Chung was about to speak, he interrupts with, "Angels can read minds, remember? So don't think those offense things while I'm around."

Chung then materializes one of his Silver Shooter pistols, and aims it at Yi's head. Likewise, Yi generates an orb of spatial energy, and aims it at Chung's head. The standoff continued for about a minute, before both put away their weapons.

"Listen, you guys can settle your little feud in the arena, not here." said Raven sternly before walking off, "And also, the engineer, Steel, will be traveling with you to the spa. The environment's hard to traverse, so Steel will be setting teleporters to transport you easier."

Once Raven left, Add slapped Yi in the back of the head with a plasma cloaked hand. Yi then turns to Add, and gives him the stank eye. In response, Add gives him the look "You were asking for it".

"We have to get ready for the trip." says the Chaser as he summons his pistols and spins them, "By the way Halfling, I would be delighted to take you up on that duel. And stay out of my head."

"Let's talk about it when we get back." the Halfling says with a devious smirk, "Get the others, we leave now."

…..

The journey was extremely quiet. Nobody said a word to another, afraid that it would lead to a possibly fatal argument.

"Nice weather we're having." said Steel, trying to break the silence.

"I agree." says Elsword.

"Same." goes Aisha.

"Always been a heat person." Yi remarks.

"I prefer Hamel's weather." Chung disagreed.

Yi then gave him a crazy look, "Why Hamel's weather? Once you get past the city, the place becomes colder than your glare."

"How would you know that?"

"Cause I've been to Hamel. Beautiful place, and great design. And the water sets an excellent background. Too bad you can't come back to see it."

"What do you mean by that?" Chung said nervously.

"You mean you don't know about the serpent?"

Silence goes on for about a minute before Yi face-palms, "That answers my question. Somehow, the demons managed to get big-ass sea serpent to block and kill anyone from getting in or out of Hamel. The only downside to that was the serpent was too professional, and it blocked the demons as well. I barely made it out of the region alive."

_(Flashback) _

_As the sun was still high, Yi looked down as the sea continued endlessly. He had just left the Hamel capital and flew off the desert region of Sander. They had warned him of the dangers that lurked beneath the waves, but he didn't worry. He was going to get to Lanox, even if he had to face an entire army._

"_If this goes on as planned, I'll be at Sander by nightfall." Yi excitingly exclaimed._

_Then the smell hit him. Two scents, but not shadow monsters. They're mixed with some sort other type of El, but he couldn't recognize it. He looked at the sea and saw two blurred silhouettes. Suddenly, one of the figures jumped from the water to his left side. It was a disturbing creature that had taken on the appearance of a fish mixed with a venomous snake. It had sharp fangs and fins, and looked like it had about six yellow eyes on its armored head._

"_The FUCK is that?!" Yi shouted as the creature looked at him and growled. _

_A blue light then shined in its mouth and it shot a blue beam of ice at him. Yi countered with a laser blast of spatial energy from his hand. The beams canceled each other out, but then as the creature fell to the sea, Yi lunged at it and sliced it in two with a kama. As the remains fell into the deep blue, the other fish jumped from the water and lunged at him, trying to pull him under. The Halfling instinctively teleported above the creature, then punched a hole through its armor, and finally pulled out its heart. As the creature fell into the deep, Yi smirked to himself on how easily he defeated them._

"_What's that smell?" he asked as he caught a weird scent. He looked at himself to see purple blood on his hands, arms, and chest. _

"_Ahh sick!" he yelled before chuckling to himself and flying again. He wondered why there were two demons just randomly out in the sea. "Probably just for security measures." he thought to himself, as he sped towards Sander._

"_Land hoooo!" The half-bred yelled as he saw a speck of desert in the distance. He was going to make it. He was going to find what he could truly do. He was going to avenge his parents. Then it happened. A very strong scent hit him like a sledgehammer, and forced him in stop midair. It felt like there was an entire army hiding underwater. Looking around to what's there, he only saw a mass of battered ships around him, both demon and human. He then looked up to see a massive amount of thunder clouds flooding the sky, blocking out any and all sunlight. Then he saw it._

_A fin. A giant, blue, and armored fin. It looked like those on the fish that had attacked him from before, but it seemed much different. As it sank into the water, it arose again for a frightening reveal. Its massive face had the horrifying mixture of snake and dragon, and had only green in its eyes. Its body consisted of a long, giant, and slender build. All you could see was a giant, blue, armored neck, and it held up an even more terrifying snake/dragon head._

"_Whyyyyyyy?!" Yi yelled. Then the serpent roared and heavy rainfall poured onto the battlefield. Not wanting to die, Yi flew towards the creature, infusing his kamas with spatial energy. Flying to where the creature didn't see him, Yi withdrew his wings and sled on the creature's long neck. On there, he relentlessly slashed at the armor, but with no anvil. He tried his lasers and constructs, but the armor was impenetrable. Seeing that he was running out of neck, Yi brought out his wings and flew to the sky. While thinking of possible weak points, he felt a gust of hot wind, and looked to see the serpent behind him about to swallow him. Freaking out, he teleported above the head. Channeling fire and spatial energy into his right fist, he came hurtling down to the monster's head, wanting to deliver a brutal hit. However, fate was being a dick and wanted to mess with him._

_The monster looked up and swallowed him easily. Inside the mouth, Yi finally impacted with the ceiling of the creature's throat. It sent a crippling pain throughout the creature's body, and made it go underwater. Recovering from the experience, Yi looks around to see nothing but black. Lighting up the area with a flaming hand, he finds out that he's in the creature's mouth._

"_Noooo! I don't want to die! I'm only nineteen, so young. So much potential." the Halfling yells in the hollow mouth. The mouth was actually kind-of cool. He had NEVER been inside a monster's mouth, but he didn't expect to be all hot and humid. But it smelled horrible, like a garbage dump full of dead skunks. But through that stench, Yi smelled a small hint of Dark El. Following the smell, he went down the throat, following to where its height was hidden behind a wall of armored flesh._

"_Crimson Assault." Yi said as he channeled fire and brimstone into his hands. Once fully channeled, he rapidly bashed on the wall. Finally with a fire-infused haymaker, he broke through the wall, finding a giant crystal where its heart was supposed to be. The crystal was an octagon with the color of a purplish-blue, connected by black rods. The crystal then suddenly began to glow brightly, and then shot a large blast of ice towards him._

"_Demon's Rage!" he yelled as he became cloaked in black flames, taking on the beam head-on. The beam clashed with the flames, but in the end all, all there was to see was a load of steam. As Yi extinguished the flames, he walked up to the crystal and touched it. Its touch was wet and slippery, and then he realized it was contaminated Water El. The creature was made of corrupted Water El, corrupted and formed by the demons. Goddamn, their smart._

"_Wait, if I take out the heart, the creature will die." Yi exclaimed wanting to get out._

"_Maelstrom!" he yelled as he created a giant black hole, trying to engulf the crystal. Then several of the chords snapped, having the El lean towards the black hole. Outside, the sea monster had felt a disturbance and a load of pain. Gulping down a great amount of water, it tried to drown the threat._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That was what Yi was thinking when he heard the rushing water. Stomping his foot, he sent spatial energy to the hole to form a wall, sending the water to where it's supposed to be. Finally the last cord snapped and the Water El was dragged into the black hole, sending it to another dimension where the demons couldn't reach. Then, he realized what he had done. The creature was made of the contaminated El, and he had just separated the two. The fleshy walls and every part of the creature started to wear away._

_As fast he could, he ran out of the heart chamber and to the mouth, watching as everything wore away. By the time he had reached the mouth, the water had leaked in. Seeing, he only had one choice to make, he broke a hole through the teeth, and started to swim upward until he saw light. From there, he teleported onto the surface, and floated there for a few minutes, staring as the thunder clouds dispersed and revealed the beautiful day once again. Then immediately after he started coughing up sea water. Then once he caught his breath and felt he had enough excitement for one day, he again brought out his wings and flew to Sander._

_(Flashback End)_

"And that's why I hate water." the Halfling said with a smirk.

"Where's the Water El?" the Chaser asked in a cold voice.

"Huh?"

"You said you took the Water El to another dimension with the black hole. Where is it?"

"I'll show you when we get back. Anyway, we're here." Yi said before pointing to a sign that said the Phantasmal Geyser.

The spa was not what the group expected. Unlike most of Lanox, it was steamy rather than smoky. The surrounding scenery was also beautiful, having marvelous-looking sculptures of what appeared to be fish with legs. The land was also near the coast and had an amazing view of the distant rocky sea. The spa could also be seen to be in the water, as most of the area was water, and all that was land were small islands. The spa also happened to right near the edge of a giant volcano, because if you looked far in the distance you could see the lava slowly flowing into the water.

"Well, I'll scout ahead, and check for any dangers." Yi said before teleporting in a small flash of red light.

"I'll go with him. Gotta make sure he's all right." Add said hopping on his Dynamos and flying away, before anyone could protest.

"Great," Chung complained, "now that they're gone, how are we going to get through?"

Steel sighed and walked to the end of the path, throwing a small and round metal device onto the watery floor. The device at first made some noises, before forming a giant pedestal glowing purple.

"These teleporters will get you across the land easy peasy. Now, come on." Steel explained before jumping on the portal.

The transporter then glowed brightly as she was transported to another island, a far distance from them. After she dusted off her hands she looked at the group and waved for them to come over. Elsword went first, then Aisha, and finally Chung. Once there, they all walked through the path of the island, until they came to the end and Steel put up another teleporter.

"This place is abandoned," Aisha said grimly, "how?"

Immediately after she said that, the group saw a large purple tornado in the distance. Instantly realizing its Add's Psychic Storm, they ran to location in a quick fashion. On the way to the location, they came across a mass heap of bodies, those of the blacksmiths dressed in spa clothing, and what appeared to be merman that resembled the statues all over. Some had scorch marks all over their body, while others had glowing blue gashes deep in their skin, signs of Yi's handiwork. Add had some fun as well, when they found the inhabitants with heavy bruises and electrical shocks.

"Come on now! Just a few more hits!" they hear an excited voice yell.

The group heads down a fast-flowing stream to find Yi and Add facing a giant merman, this time it wielded a trident instead of a spiked club. The two seemed to be somewhat exhausted, but stood their ground and charged. The merman then swings his trident and sends a giant wave towards them. Yi puts up a spatial barrier to block the wave, but only manages to slow it down.

"Shooting Star!" Chung yells shooting a barrage of missiles toward the merman. The missiles explode as they hit, killing him instantly, and send blood and guts all over the beautiful environment. As the wave stops from hitting them, Yi looks back and sees the group he and Add ditched.

"About time you guys catch up!" he yells as he falls to ground, extremely tired and panting excessively.

Almost in the nick of time, Aisha catches him before he hits the watery and blood-soaked floor. Resting his head on her lap and pulling down his mask, she takes out a Complete Recovery Potion.

"Here, drink this. It'll be all better." she calmly says, before slowly feeding him the potion.

"Hey, got any more of those?" asks Add impatiently.

Elsword then tosses him a drink, as Yi gets up from Aisha's lap.

"Umm, thanks." he says nervously, while pulling up his mask. For some reason, he always felt weird talking to her. Probably because he nearly killed her the first time they met.

Blushing, Aisha replies, "You're welcome."

"Me and Add got ambushed. We were doing fine, but we underestimated them and were overwhelmed. Then, they brought out the big one."

"And it didn't cross your mind that you could fly or teleport?" the Chaser asked.

"What part of ambushed and overwhelmed didn't you understand?" Add countered with.

"Enough fighting, all of you. Let's do what we were told to and we can fight later." Elsword says sternly.

"Yeshh, you sound like your sister." Yi said in a joking manner before sniffing the air, "Just a little further, I can smell the demons. They're close." he says signaling the group to follow him.

Using Steel's teleporters, they get through the region in quick time. Soon, they reach the owner's throne, where they spot two demons. They have dark gray skin with snow-white hair, heavy blue and black armor, and large black horns with blue stripes. The one that looked like a girl wielded two green-glowing energy swords, while her look-alike companion had a strange looking energy orb.

"HaHaHaHeHeHe! It's getting more ridiculous." said the male demon.

"Ah, we don't have time for that." responded the female.

"Ahh~ Yes, let's move onto the next place." The male demon said, before both levitated off from the ground and sped through the air at an alarming speed.

"You aren't getting away that easily!" yelled Yi as he brought out his wings and flew after them.

He didn't get too far. As he was about to leave the island, a giant serpent made of water blocked and lunged at him. Narrowly dodging it by flying upwards, it follows him. Resorting to duck and tumbling, he tries to outmaneuver the water construct.

"Aisha, this isn't funny!" Yi yells angrily.

"That isn't me!" she responds pointing at the mermaid on the throne.

The mermaid was clutching her head, while holding out her staff towards Yi's direction. Her eyes open to reveal a shade of purple and she screams. Getting up her throne, she sends four large bubbles to the group. They try to evade, but are distracted by geysers also set up by the queen, and are imprisoned.

"Guys!" Yi yells upon seeing the sight.

Acting fast, he materializes four energy daggers and throws them at the bubbles. Each one literally bursts as soon as the daggers hit them. However, the mermaid takes the opportunity and commands the construct to coil around a distracted Yi and drag him under.

Elsword slowly gets up and sees Yi being dragged under.

"Don't worry. I got you!" he says pulling Conwell from its sheath and charging at the queen.

In retaliation, the queen summons eight merman and blocks the swordsman's path. Not wavering, Elsword lunges at the creatures. He attacks, first stabbing a merman in the heart with his Conwell and slashing another across the chest with his Great Sword. As he pulls out his blade, he summons two sigils behind two merman's back. Conwell swords appear from them and pierce through their chests, killing them in an instant. For the rest, he keeps slashing and stabbing, blocking any attacks to him using summoned swords.

Seeing the swordsman close her, the queen goes underwater and drags Yi down with her. On the surface, she leaves the group one of the giant mermen Add and Yi fought earlier.

(Yi's POV)

Dammit, how could I not see that coming? Still holding my breath, my vision slowly starts to go red. Shit, I have to get out before I lose it. I can't snap here. Not with them around. I don't want to hurt them. Looking up, I see the bitch who brought me down here, swimming down to me as I slowly go down. Clutching my face when she reaches me, she swims a few feet away from me and hits me across the face with her staff. My vision grows a little redder, and my conscience starts to waver.

"Come on. Set this go on quickly. Just die." she calmly says as she continues to repeatedly hit me with her staff.

After every hit, my vision grows redder and I lose more of my breath. As the last hit knocks out the last of my air supply, I lose my conscience as red consumes my vision.

(Third Person POV)

As the merman slowly falls to the ground, full of piercings, cuts, gunshot wounds, and other type of wounds, the group heads to where Yi was dragged down to.

"Come on! We have to get Yi!" Add yells as he prepares to jump into the water, but is stopped by Elsword.

Just as he is about to yell, Elsword shushes him and points to the water. It's bubbling like crazy, and a black pillar of flames arise from the depths. The queen jumps out of the water, extremely frightened and burned. Then from the pillar, energy daggers, with their blades covered in the black flames, are thrown at the mermaid. Some of the daggers slash her skin, while a few pierce her shoulders and stomach, leaving her with deep, burning gashes and wounds.

"It ain't over yet." Yi says as he jumps out from the pillar. He's completely dry, despite being a great depth in the water. But, something felt different about him. Weakened, the mermaid summons a large group of water spirits and mermen. In response, Yi throws a glowing red orb in the middle of the crowd. The orb detonates, sending an explosion of smoke and fire, incinerating all the servants. Slowly walking towards the weakened queen, Yi clutches her face gently.

"Just die." he whispers into her ear, as he pierces her heart with his kama. Her head slumps over and her body goes limp. Yi then kicks her into the ocean, after he pulls the kama from her heart. Unknown to him, the mermaid quietly says an incantation, as she sank into the watery depths. When she sank, Yi looked back to see the horrified faces of the group.

"MONSTER!" Chung angrily yells, pulling on his Silver Shooter and aims for Yi's head. Right before he pulls the trigger, Yi appears right in front of him, looking him square in the eyes. Looking into Yi's eyes, Chung notices they're a bloody red, instead of blue. Chung then throws a punch towards his face, but it's easily dodged with by sidestepping. Yi then throws a smoking punch, but Chung's armor absorbs the blow. Recognizing a physical battle won't kill him, Yi teleports to the end of the throne isle, preparing a laser burst. Taking the opportunity, Chung pulls out his cannon and prepares to shoot a missile rush.

"Stop it both of you!" a voice yells as earth surrounds both up to their necks. They look to see Aisha, holding out her hand.

"Let me go, Aisha!" Chung yells before she wills the earth to cover his mouth. She then slowly walks to Yi, and looks him in the eyes.

"Please stop." she says calmly and gently. After she says this, the red in Yi's eyes slowly wears away to reveal the ocean blue she remembered. Knowing he's calmed down, she lets down the earth from his body.

"Ohhh," he quietly says, holding his head as if having a hangover, "what happened? Did I snap?" He clutched Aisha's shoulders and intensely looked at her, extremely worried, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay?" she replied, while taking his hands off her shoulders.

"Just a little startled, that's all."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation" Elsword spoke up, "but, what was that? You lost all your sense and attacked Chung."

"Let's just say I have anger issues."

All of sudden, the ground starts to violently shake. Chung then falls to the ground, breaking his rocky imprisonment. Looking out to the sea, Steel sees a horrifying sight.

"Umm, guys." she says, extremely frightened. The others look to where she's pointing, and see a giant whirlpool. Around it were the other isles, slowly getting sucked to the center, where somehow they were shredded to chunks.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Steel cried.

"Like this!" Yi exclaimed, rushing to the opposite end of the throne. Holding his right hand close to his chest, he focused void energy into his middle and index fingers. What he planned to do was either brave or stupid. He thought it was both.

"Rift Slash!" he yelled as he slashed through the air, creating a large blue portal, "Come on. We'll be safe here!"

"Why should we listen to you?!" Chung harshly responded.

"It's either this or you swim. Do you want to swim in that?"

Add walked up to the portal and looked at Yi. He saw good intent and was worried. None-the-less, he jumped through the portal. Elsword and Steel went in after Add. Chung slowly walked to the portal, before giving Yi a cold stare and jumping through. Once he walked through, Yi looked over at Aisha and held out his hand.

"It'll be fine. I promise. Angel's word." he smiled.

Nervously, she grabbed his hand and was pulled to his chest. Blushing and somewhat happy, they both walked into the abyss.

* * *

><p><em>That was the longest chapter I've done so far. I'm going try and get this length for the rest of the chapters. Thank you for reading and please review.<em>


End file.
